You Are Loved
by well laaadie effin dah-x
Summary: She's so young, so beautiful, so...wonderful. But...why her? 2D/Noodle
1. Prolouge

Her hair was blacker than the night. She had eyes, strong, like swords, piercing through you as she looked at you. Her smile was a gift you could never wrap. When she looked at me, I jumble my words as I spoke to her. That void in my heart was filled when I first met her. I watched her grow, from a child, to a teenager, and finally, a woman. Out of every other gir-I mean, women that I've met; she's always in my mind.

On nights when I was alone or distressed, she would visit me, share some popcorn, and watch a zombie movie. Even though they always scared her, she did it for me. If I needed to talk to someone about love troubles, I came to her. She would cook me dinner when I burned my own, help me get dressed for special occasions, and even protect me for that satanic bassist of ours. After all that, I realized that I loved her.

Then she fell ill.

* * *

**WHOO NEW STORY! lol. Anyway, I'm here with a new Gorillaz story. **

**I warn you, it will be a tragic story, but there is a bit of romance in it :P **

**I'm trying a new genre besides romance for once. **

**Sorry it's so short :T **

**It's like a pilot for my story I guess? xD **

**If it's popular I'll start writing more. :P**

**REVIEW! :D**


	2. Ch1: We meet

He knocked on the tall box set in front of him.

_Clunk. Clunk._

No movement.

He put his ear to the one of the holes in the box. Possibly air holes? Hmmm…

He thought he heard light breathing. He backed away, looked at the box, and slowly inched toward the hole to peak in. Closer, closer, and suddenly…

"AH!!" the lanky man screamed.

A green eye appeared in the hole as he drew closer. Scared, he was taken a-back and fell into a small collection of beer cans that the bassist had left there the night before. A large and intimidating man came in. He was short, but large in width. His weight was maybe an estimated, 291 pounds. His eyes were white; an eerie effect against his dark mahogany skin. He wore a yellow cap on his head, a large white-tee that said Dunkin Dignuts (yes it was ment to be spelled that way), typical blue jeans, and size 16 Nike's.

"What's going on man?" he screamed.

He looked at the blue haired man that had collapsed onto the floor. Yes, the man with the blur hair. Eccentric? Quite. Now his eyes were a sinister black that lay against his pale skin. Why were his eyes black? That's a whole other story.

He was tall and very thin, boney, and lanky. He wore a clever shirt, "T-Virus." T-Virus is the name of the virus that turned people into zombies in the famous game series, "Resident Evil." This was an obvious statement he made, showing that he loved zombies. The fact that he looked like one was very ironic. He also wore very tight jeans and worn out, green converse.

"Eh? We'll, there's somethin' in at box over there." He explained, pointing to it fearfully, with a heavy accent.

The large man walked over to the box to peek inside. He saw nothing but darkness.

"There's nothing in there man. Go open it. It's probably a blowup doll for Murdoc or something." He explained.

Blue sighed.

"Fine. But if 'ets a monsta, then you're in trouble." He warned.

Blue found a crowbar and began to pry it open. When it was finally open, it was empty. He stuck his head inside. Nothing. Suddenly, something fell on his head.

"…an 'airclip?"

He looked up. All he could see was a small dark figure, positioned at the top of the box, their arms, and feet, pushed onto the walls of the box, to hide up there. Suddenly the figure jumped onto the Blue's head.

"AHHHHH!" he shouted.

The fat man let out a loud laugh. Blue just kept screaming. All he could see was darkness with a slight bit of light that showed a pair of 'Hello Kitty' panties. Finally, the figure released itself for the Blue's head. He shook his head and opened his eyes. Then he saw her.

She was short. Tiny actually. Maybe, 9 or 10 years old? She was defiantly Japanese, had a large and complicated looking helmet on her head, where her dark shiny hair fell out from the bottom. She wore a strange brown dress with many different and colorful patches on them, and had a green, Les Paul guitar with stickers on it, in her right hand.

"あなたはだれ？!" she shouted in Japanese.

The two men looked confused.

"I 'ave no idea what shes sayin'" Blue said.

"Neither do I." responded the fat one.

She shouted more things in Japanese that neither one of them could understand. Then, the girl said the only word she knew in English.

"Noodle!" she cried.

"Noodle?" the two responded.

"Noodle! Noodle!" she shouted again.

"Is 'at you're name little girl?" Blue asked.

"Noodle!" she shouted once more.

"Umm…okay than. Noodle is you're name. I'm 2D, and this is Russel. I think you're tha guitarist that Murdoc planned ta add ta our new band."

* * *

**Review D:**


	3. Ch2: Murdoc

"Noodle! Noodle! Noodle! Noodle!" the little girl shouted, as she jumped on his bed.

He mumbled something foul, but she couldn't understand him, even if she did speak full English. Noodle jumped once more, repeating one of the few English words she knew. The groggy man mumbled some more.

"Murdoc!" she shouted.

"WHAT THA' BLOODY 'ELL DO YA WANT NOODLE?!" he screamed at her.

She stopped jumping, and stared at him for a moment. Suddenly, her bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes began to appear glassy. Murdoc grew worried, and scared.

"Shit…eh…no no! Don't cry! I-um…you want a sip of beer?" he asked. "I won't tell no one." He whispered to her with a wink.

She still didn't understand what he said, and just began to cry. She ran out of the Winnebago, back into Kong, to find Russel. Russel had begun to raise her since she first came out of that box, just five months ago. Whenever she was scared, she came to him for help.

She finally managed to find Russel in the kitchen (of course), and began to say words that she could think of to describe Murdoc's harsh reaction to her.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Russel asked as he wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"Murdoc mean. He yell. Scary." She tried to explain.

Russel took her hand. "Come with me."

Russel took her back to Murdoc's Winnebago. She hid behind the fat man, in fear that Murdoc might attack. Russel knocked angrily on Murdoc's door.

"YO MUDDS! OPEN UP NOW!" he shouted.

Some groaning was heard, a few crashes here and there, and he opened the door. He stood there, his black greasy hair a mess, bags and dark circles under his miss match eyes, and his tinted-green body was bare, except for a pair of underpants. He also managed to put on his boots; safety from the broken beer bottles on the floor.

"What tha' bloody 'ell is it Russ? I'm 'avin' a 'angova'. Go away." He said, as he closed the door.

Russel stopped it from closing with his colossal hand. "You need to apologize to Noodle."

Murdoc looked down at Noodle. When he did, he saw her peek from behind Russel, and as she saw Murdoc, she hid back behind Russel.

"…_cute."_ Murdoc thought.

"No way. She woke me up. It's very rude to do 'at to a person ya know." He explained.

"Just say it. It'll maker her feel better." Russel moved out of the way, revealing Noodle.

She gasped.

"Its okay baby girl, Murdoc wants to tell you something." Russel explained.

Russel through him a look. Murdoc cringed.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." Murdoc replied with a shutter.

Noodle smiled and hugged him; even thought he smelled like sour milk and used running shoes.

"It okay." She responded.

Murdoc's eyebrows twitched up a bit, surprised that she could understand him, and let alone, RESPOND to him. He patted her on the head.

"Jus…don't come in, in the mornin'. Got it?" he said looking away, hiding his blush.

Noodle just smiled and gave him a peace sign.

* * *

**HOW IS ET? D:**

**Do you like the way I'm telling the story? xD**

**Basically I'm just telling different parts of her life and bringing it up to, well, you'll see. :P**

**REVIEW FOR THE HELP PLEZ D:**

**Btw when Noodle speaks, it's ment to be bad English xD**

**No typo :P**


	4. Ch3: Hey Jude

"_Hey Jude, __Don't make it bad. __Take a sad song, and make it better…"_

"Genius."

2D sat alone with his stereo, playing the Beatles music. The song playing was Paul McCartney's "Yesterday." He was laying on his bed, smoking a cigarette, legs crossed, and bopping his foot to the music. Every time he heard this particular song, he seemed to tear. It was so beautiful. He had always wished he could be as good a songwriter as Paul, or John. Even Ringo. "Octopus's Garden." How could I ever some up with something that stupid but, so…genius? His thoughts clouded his mind. He didn't even notice the little girl peeking from behind his door.

"2D?" she said.

He turned to the little voice. He saw little Noodle, hiding behind his door. He sat up and smiled at her.

"Ello luv. What's ap?" he asked, holding out his hand.

She shuffled away from the door and ran up to him. She hugged him tight.

"2D-kun! I went for walk today, and kids make fun of me!" she cried.

He looked at her. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt. He took of her helmet, and began to stroke the top of her head. He smiled at her Mohawk.

"_So cute."_ He thought to himself.

The music continued to play. Quite dramatic for the moment.

"Why? What did they say luv?" he asked.

She sniffed and looked up at him. Her eyes still glassy and wet. It made her eyes stand out and look greener. 2D stared in awe at them. Such lovely eyes, he thought.

"They make fun of the way I talk." She explained.

"Ohh. Luv, you're still learnin' a new language, and the fact that you've learned most of it in just a year is amazin'." He told her.

She blinked. A few last tears fell out of her eyes. She nodded and hugged him.

"There's nothin' wrong with tha way ya talkin' now luv okay?"

She hugged him closer.

"Arigatou 2D-kun." She said in his chest.

He blushed and smiled.

"It's no problem luv." He said.

He held her face and pulled it up to look at his.

"No more cryin'. Got it?" he asked.

She was silent. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind.

"Noodle, come here." He said, motioning her to come closer.

She leaned into him blushing. He slowly moved in close to the side of her head. Noodle's heart began to pound. She felt his breath in her ear. She gulped. And he began to sing…

"_Hey Nood's, don't make it bad. __Take a sad song, and make it better…" _

Her face was red. She thought her head was going to explode. She didn't know why, but her heart was pounding so fast, that she thought it would burst out of her chest. Her stomach had butterflies and her legs were weak. Her lips were trembling.

"Ah-I-I got to go!" she said closing her eyes, and running away with out looking back.

"AH! Noodle!?" 2D called out to her as she ran his arm reaching out for her.

He sat with a blank stare, and shrugged.

"Maybe she's not feeling well."

* * *

**OH BAYBAY WHY'S SHE RUNNING? xD .. How was the "Hey Nood's" part? xD The timing of the wrong would be weird if I put her whole name xD.**

**REVIEW :3**


	5. Ch4: Red Alert

"Ruuuuuuusselll!" she called. "Are you done yet? I've been waiting for an hour now! Hurry up!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He finished up the tuna sushi he made for her. Damn she's been bossy and egotistical lately, he thought.

Noodle was always a kind girl, since the moment she came out of that box. But as she grew older, her personality became more and more…evil? No that's too harsh, but she started to have a bad attitude a lot lately. Maybe because she's 14? The hormones are kicking in. Russel noticed that when he saw her looking at pictures of Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp, etc. Posters of attractive men started to appear all over her room. Yea. The hormones are defiantly floating around. He noticed some zits popping around her face, causing her to spend more time and money on her face, and causing her to hog the bathroom for hours on end.

But he understood.

She was just…a teenager. He remembered his teen days. Puberty was the worst, especially with his voice changing. At least he didn't get a perio-

"RUSSEL! WHERE IS MY SUSHI?!" Noodle yelled angrily.

An angry vein appeared on his bald head.

"Coming baby-girl." He responded.

Russel carried her sushi, green tea, and a side of rice, with a pinch of teriyaki sauce. Thank God he was good at cooking. He brought the tray and placed it on the little table in front of her. She moved forward and examined it.

Russel got a good look at her. She had finally grown her hair out from that Mohawk he hated so much. Her hair was choppy, uneven, and was just touching her shoulders, but she had recently died it a dark purple, so in the light you could see the color. Her bangs lay roughly against her forehead; some pieces were in her eyes, some were not. But either way she didn't care. Her taste in clothes became more feminine, but still had their Japanese touch. She layered her clothes a lot and wore lots of stockings. She even got her own pet monkey, Mike, for her birthday. She had been very spoiled lately.

"I don't like this." She answered.

She had even become more of an eye catcher to boys. Russel didn't particularly enjoy that. She was his baby. His "kid". She was a daughter to him. He cared about her, but sometimes, she just really knew how to piss him off.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I don't like it. There's not enough sauce on the rice." She explained.

"But I made it how you asked…"

"Well, OBVIOUSLY not Russel. Put more on." She said handing him the bowl of rice.

He snatched it from her hand.

"Fine."

Russel returned to the kitchen to put a bit more sauce on the rice. He grumbled some foul language under his breath in anger. He wanted to teach her a lesson and keep her in her room for the rest of the day, but she was just a teen right? It's not her fault she acts like this. Right?

"Here." He put it on the tray.

She looked at if for a long moment. He couldn't see her eyes; the hair covered them for the moment. He thought the minute was long enough that she was content with the food. He sighed in content and began to walk away.

"Russel!"

He stopped in his tracks. He turned around and looked to see Noodle's arm extended out to him with the bowl of rice in her hand.

"It's too much sauce. Do it again."

Russel said nothing. He stood for a moment with his fists tight, face red with anger, and he looked at her with his white eyes. He hit the bowl out of her hand. It landed on the floor with a Clunk. Noodle stared at the turned-over bowl and the rice scattered around it. She was stunned.

"Do it yourself." He said darkly, with a dirty look on his face.

"Um. No." she responded.

"….What did you say?"

"No."

Russel was at his limit. All this time he had put up with her krap, and he was finally going to lose. He took her by her wrist and pulled her along. She tried to pull away but couldn't. He was too strong, even for are martial arts master like her. He pulled her into her room and sat her on bed.

"You're staying here until you clean up your attitude young lady. You've been rude to me and everyone else in this house and I WON'T stand for it anymore. Fix that attitude and then come out." he ordered.

Noodle sat in silence. When Russel left the room she fell on her side and began to think about her actions. She knew that she was a better person than this. Why did she start to act like a jerk?

"OW!" she cried.

She felt strange, crippling pain in her stomach. She had felt this a few hours but just thought it was cramps from her morning run. Well, the cramps were back, and it scared her. She had no idea why. She ran to her computer and decided to type in her symptoms:

Painful cramps

Gaining quick, gassy weight

Bad acne

Temper

"Time of the Month", was the first thing that showed up on "Google". She clicked it. As she read the article, she became more and more aware of what was happening. As she read she felt something warm between her legs. She was scared and ran to the bathroom.

"…AHHHHHH!!!"

Russel heard the cry and immediately ran to her room. When he finally got there, he ran up to her door and began to pound on it.

"NOODLE! NOODLE! ARE YOU OKAY?" he screamed in fear.

"Russel! I'm fine!" she yelled through the door. "Sorry for scaring you!"

Russel sighed and began to walk out of her room. Suddenly, he passed her computer and noticed what was on the screen.

"Every young woman has a period. It's the one time of the month that a woman bleeds from her private and feels the following symptoms: Bad temper, Cramps…"

Russel didn't have to read on. He knew what was going on, and walked away.

* * *

**YAY LONGER CHAPTER! :D .. lmao xD**

**Review D:**


	6. Ch5: Gaga and Blood

_"Whoaaaaaaaa oh eh ohhhh caught in a Bad Romaceee…"_

She formed her hands into monster claws and jerked them up and down then to her right, then in front again. She smiled as she danced and sang along with the radio. She did as much of the dance that she knew and pulled out every piece of clothing that didn't match up. She danced to Lady Gaga constantly now. Her new idol. Someone who wasn't afraid to be different or freaky like herself. She pounded her fists against the floor during the refrain and felt so powerful.

"Ey Noodle-luv i was jus-"

She froze.

_"Shit. No way! Please don't let it be who i think it is!"_

Noodle slowly turned around, chains, diamonds, bells, everything on her moved with her. It was 2D. Her face went from a simple blush, to complete and utter cherry. She shook and ran into her bathroom. 2D leaned out for her and ran to her bathroom door. He knocked on it.

"Noodle! What's tha matta?" he asked, even though he knew the reason why.

She was silent. Her knees were against her chest and she sat against the wall. She buried her head between her knees.

"You saw..." she said softly.

"Wot was 'at? I can't 'ear ya!" he called out.

"YOU SAW ME." she screamed.

He jumped back. His heart pounded a little and let out a deep breath. He smiled and leaned against her door.

"Come out Noodle." he asked.

She picked up her head from between her knees and began to crawl towards the door. She reached out for the doorknob but pulled back and sat against the door, bringing her knees to her chest again. 2D heard a slight thud against the door and guessed she sat against it. He put his fist agains the door and thought of what to say.

"Come on Noodle. It's okay. I do stuff like that all the time." he admitted.

"...no you don't" she responded.

He flinched. "Sure I do. You think you're the only one who dances to their idol's music? I pretend I'm a zombie sometimes by putting on a scary soundtrack and 'eat the brains' of my stuffed animals." he laughed.

She smiled. "I didn't know you had stuffed animals."

He gulped. "Umm..well yea. I do luv'." He paused. "Come on out Noodle. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

There was a moment of silence. He waited for a response.

"Noodle?"

Nothing.

"Noodle? You okay?"

Still nothing. Suddenly, he heard a click. The lock. He opened it and Noodle fell backward onto his feet. He smiled at her and she returned it.

"Get up you little-" he pulled her up and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him in return.

All of a sudden, she began to cough wildly. She covered her mouth with her hand. Looking down, she saw some blood in the palm of her hand. Her eyes widened and her heart began to pound.

"Noodle? Wot's tha matta luv?" he asked.

She turned around and put her hand behind her back.

"Nothing! It's nothing! it was jut a bug in my throat or something." she laughed nervously.

He smiled and laughed.

"Awright luv. I just wanted to talk to you about next album."

"Sure! I'll help you in a moment. I just need to go to the bathroom."

He patted her on he head and she ran into her bathroom again. She violently cleaned off her hand and panicked. What the hell was this? No time to worry. I have to help them and keep this a secret. She ran out of the bathroom after 2D.

The blood washed down the drain.

* * *

**Okay so obviously this is completely different from the new and improved Gorillaz storyline since _Plastic Beach_ came out. But it's my own spin of course. **

**Sorry for the late (super late) update. I lost interest in this story but I'm back! Enjoy and review :P**


	7. Ch6: Missing Flesh

**Good guess faithful reviewers ;) xD BY THE WAY THIS IS SET IN KONG. NOT ON PLASTIC BEACH 3**

**

* * *

**

"Oh God come on!" she begged as she scrubbed the carpet.

She scrubbed harder and harder. Blood was very hard to get out of a white carpet. She started to cry and stopped scrubbing. She broke down for just a moment and continued to scrub and cry. She was scared, confused, and angry.

_"Why me?"_ she thought. She had no idea how this problem occured. She always took care of herself, so it couldn't be an illness.

As she scrubbed she felt a sharp pain on the lower left part of her back. She held onto it. This was the first time she felt this pain. She ran into the bathroom to take a look at it.

Fear overcame her. A small chunk of her skin was missing. She shook in fear and touched it. How did she not notice this earlier? How did this happen to be more specific. IT was turning green and puss was coming out of it. She cringed and put her shirt down. She didn't want to tell the boys. She decided she needed to see a doctor. She threw on a new shirt and snuck out of Kong. Along the way she noticed some zombies in the distance chewing on some garbage. Then it hit her.

Mother Fucking zombies.

She remembered the other day when she was walking to Kong, one attacked her. Luckily Russel came out with a shotgun and shot it off her. What she didn't notice was the piece of flesh missing. Probably from the fear and excitement, the pain didn't come through. She ran back to the house. No doctor could cure this. She ran to the main bathroom and bandaged it tightly. Goo and puss still soaked through. She bandaged it again. Better. But for how long?

What was she to do?


	8. Ch8: Raw Meat

It didn't take long for 2D to notice that there was something wrong with Noodle.

She was already acting strange and distance since the "Lady Gaga" incident. He was unbelievably worried about her. She spent most of the time in her room away from everyone. The only time he would see her is when she ran out to grab herself some random piece of meat. It occurred to him that she never ate so much meat before. Let alone raw meat. He needed to figure out what was wrong. He decided to take a trip to her room. As he came closer to her door he heard some growling noises and heavy panting. Ugly noises like ripping, tugging, and tearing were also heard. It sounded like the raw meat she pulled out of the fridge. He knocked a few times. He heard nothing. The sounds dissipated. He opened the door to see a huge mess of raw meat and a stench most foul. He saw a shadowy figure in the corner. He moved closer to it. He caught a glimpse of purple hair and took the guess that it was Noodle.

"Don't come any closer." she said in a rough a deep voice.

He flinched at the harsh voice. She usually sounded sweet and silky when she spoke, but it was different. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Noodle…are you sick luv? I want to take ya to a docta…"

"I SAID DON'T COME NEAR ME!" she screamed. There was a slight trill in her voice now.

He stepped back but proceeded towards her. What he didn't see was tears coming from her face. As he drew closer she tried to back into the corner more, and suddenly she ran out of the shadow, covering her face and tailing it to her door. She was gone in a matter of seconds. She never ran that fast before. Something was up.

and 2D was left in the dust…

* * *

oh teh noes D:

what will happen? O:


	9. Ch9: Admitting It

Sorry for the really late update…I'm in college now! :D lol

It had occurred to Noodle that she couldn't hide in her room for much longer. It was bad she only came out at night. Someone would hear her eventually. She was famished now. She ate the last of the meat yesterday but was still craving more. She lusted for human flesh, but she had to stop herself. She knew that if she gave in to her desires, her friends would be the first on her list. She sat in the dark corner, convulsing on and off. She put her hands to her face. It felt rugged. She hadn't taken a look in the mirror since she started transforming. Her mirror was in shambles, so she had to run to the main bathroom.

She opened her door slightly, and peeked out. Her grunting was low and coarse, but not loud enough to stir anyone. She convulsed for a second and stepped out of her room. She quickly, but quietly started to head for the bathroom. Once she was there she turned on the light. The fluorescent flicked for a second, and finally stabilized.

She gasped in horror at the sight that beheld her.

Her once creamy light skin was a dirty gray green with sores on it. Her bottom lip hung lower, revealing her lower teeth, and showing stray pieces of meat between them. Her purple hair had faded to a bland purple gray, and was a mess. He eyes were yellow, and her green pupils were now black. Her teeth were yellow, and some had fallen out, and her gums were an unhealthy mix of black and red. She shook with horror at the sight and began to cry silently to herself. She was a monster. She wasn't sure how long it would be until she wasn't sane; until she became a carnivorous beast. The same that roamed the landfill at Kong.

She pulled herself together and got herself ready to leave the bathroom. She turned off the light and stuck her head out the door. The coast was clear, and she made a quiet run for it. She made it to her dark room, and closed the door quietly behind her.

"Ello luv."

She jumped and didn't turn to face him.

"2D, please go away. It's late. " She begged.

She could hear footsteps coming toward her. She had tears running down her face as he did. She kept her head low and swatted at him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed.

She covered her mouth. Forgetting it was late at night. If Murdoc heard he-

"WOT THA BLOODY ELL IS GOIN ON IN ERE?" a musky voice shouted.

Noodle cringed in the dark and turned around seeing Murdoc. He was dressed his usual night attire; Briefs, but he had thrown on some boots to come see Noodle.

"Nothing Murdoc, just go to sleep. 2D and I were just talking, and now he's leaving." She said.

"Sorry luv but I ain't goin anywhere till you tell me wot's goin on!" he said to her.

She kept her head down.

"Look at me luv. Look at me." He demanded.

She didn't move. His brows furrowed and he pulled her face up into the moonlight. He gasped at the horror of her face. She started to cry and fell to her knees.

"I told you to leave." She said crying.

2D stood in shock and Murdoc looked at him. He walked over to her and looked at her face.

"Holy shit luv. Wot-wot appened?" Murdoc asked.

Noodle sat quietly for a minute. It took her a minute to say something but she finally spoke.

"A zombie bit me a few months ago. I didn't realize it at the time but when my symptoms started to show, I figured it out. " she explained.

2D put a hand over his mouth and Murdoc cursed. Noodle kept her heard low and cried again.

"Just go. I'll leave here in the morning. I don't know how long it will be until I'm a full zombie. So just…leave" she ordered.

"But Noods-"

"GO AWAY!" she screamed through her tears.

The two men looked at each other and proceeded out of the room, with a crying Noodle sitting in the middle of her floor, alone.


End file.
